Joe X April: A Valentines Story
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: so I kind of decided that I liked these to together and then THIS happened. i explain stuff at the beginning and end of the story of you want and explanation


**Hello all! This is just something I personally ship, and i know they might not even live in the same universe, but I really do not care. ^_^ before I start this, yes, Joe knows about the turtles, and April (and the turtles) know about ATAC. But they have not met Frank yet. Plus, i know Valentine's Day was yesterday, but I wrote this story yesterday and did not have time to publish it. Ready? Let's go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The turtles, Frank, Joe, or April.**

…

I raised my fist, hesitating a second before knocking on Frank's door.

"Come in," Frank called. I pushed the door open, and Frank looked up at me. "Hey Joe, whats up? Do we have a mission?"

"No, not a mission." I breathed in deeply. "Frank, I need advice."

He raised his eyebrows. "About?"

"Girls." now listen, I'm not doofus when it comes to girls, unlike my dear older brother. But even I was stumped on this one.

"Your coming to _me_ for girl advice?" Frank asked, a smile twitching on his face.

I crossed my arms. "Yea, but don't get used to it. I need to know what you do for a girl you like, but she thinks you're just friends. Got anything?"

Frank looked thoughtful. "Well, you could get her a box of chocolates, or a stuffed animal. And get something similar for any friends she has that your friends with to, so she doesn't feel singled out. But whatever you do, don't get her flowers. That's what you get a girl when you're dating." Frank smiled at me slyly. "Why? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"No!" I yelled loudly. Then I lowered my voice. "No. I was just asking. For a friend." In case you can't tell, it is not for a friend, and I do have a crush on someone. But Frank doesn't need to know that!

Frank smiled. "Whatever you say, little brother. So, I'm going to assume you and this 'friend' are going shopping?"

"Yes, we are. I'll see you in a while, ok?" I turned to go out the door, but Frank grabbed my arm.

"Hang on, I'll help you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, bro! Ok, we're shopping for five people. The girl, and her four friends."

"Are her friends boys or girls?" Frank asked.

"Boys," I responded.

"Alright, that should make it easier. Tell me their personalities, and we'll make a list on what they might like."

I groaned. "A list? Seriously?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, we'll make a list. I'll go oldest to youngest. Oh, the four guys are brothers by the way."

Frank nodded. "Good to know."

"Leo, he's the oldest of the four, is kind of the leader. He likes the old cartoon called space heroes, and…" I hesitated a moment before saying, "he likes turtles. All five of them like turtles, actually."

Frank grabbed a paper and pencil, and wrote **Leo** at the top, followed by **Space Heroes, Turtles.** He looked up at me. "Anything else?"

"Uh… he…" I sighed. "I can't think of anything else."

"That's alright," Frank said. "Who's the second oldest?"

"His name's Raph." I watched Frank write **Raph** under Leo, then write **turtles**. He looked at me.

"Tell me about him."

"He's kind of a hothead, and he likes fighting, like punching bags and karate." well, it was technically ninjutsu. But I couldn't tell Frank that, could I?

Frank wrote **fighting- karate** under Raph's name. "Is that it?" he asked me.

"Pretty much, yea.

"Donnie is the third oldest," I continued. Frank wrote **Donnie** , then **turtles**. Then he looked up.

"He's a nerd, like you," I said smirking. "He likes inventing things, science, and he likes to read."

Frank wrote **Inventing, science, books**. "What about the youngest?"

I smiled. "Oh, Mikey's easy. He likes animals of all kinds, pizza, and skateboards."

Frank wrote **Mikey** , then **animals, pizza, skateboards**. Then he smiled at me. "What about your _girlfriend_?"

I turned beat red. "She's not my girlfriend!" I sighed. "Ok, her names April, and she likes…" I blinked. "Well, I know she likes to read. She also likes ninjas, and she's pretty independent."

Frank wrote April's name, then **books, ninjas** under it. "Ok, let's get to the store, bro! When were you planning to meet that girl?"

"Three o'clock."

"Ok, that gives us three hours, give or take. Let's get going!"

We drove to the store, and about an hour later, I had valentines gifts for the turtles, but I still hadn't found one for April. I only had two hours left, not counting how long it would take me to get to New York.

I sighed, walking through an area of girl's clothing with my hands in my pockets.

"Excuse me? Young man? Can I help you with something?" a girl's voice asked.

I looked up, seeing a sales clerk watching me.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find a gift for a girl. She likes ninjas, but I doubt you have anything like that. I can't find anything for her," I said sighing.

The clerk's eyes sparkled. "I've got just the thing! Come on!"

I followed her around the corner, and saw a bunch of hooks on the wall holding necklaces. The clerk ran over, picking up a necklace and holding it out to me. It had a silver chain, with a small silver and black ninja star hanging from it. I gasped.

"It's perfect!" the clerk beamed.

"I thought so!" she rang up the necklace, then put it into a small bag. "There you go!" she winked. "I hope this young girl enjoys it!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" waving, I made my way to the front of the store where Frank was waiting. He noticed me standing there, and walked over.

"Did you find something for April?" he asked.

"Yep!" I held the bag to my chest. Frank smiled.

"Good!" he checked his watch. "You better get going. You only have an hour and a half before you have to meet April." he handed me the bag with the gifts in it, and I slung it over my arm.

"I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Frank winked. "Go get her, tiger."

I punched him in the shoulder, blushing slightly. We headed to the parking lot, and I got on my bike and headed for New York.

…

I pulled up next to a light post, then climbed off my bike and walked down the street until I saw a manhole cover. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I removed the cover and climbed down into the sewers.

I ran to the turtles lair, making a quick right and bursting through the door. Mikey looked up, then beamed when he saw me.

"Joe! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here!" I said, smiling.

I knelt, pulling out the gifts I'd gotten for Mikey. I handed them over and said, "Happy valentines day Mikey!" he grinned happily.

"Thanks, dude!" I'd gotten him a orange skateboard, and a box of chocolates that had a turtle on it. It was just like the ones I'd gotten for April and the other three turtles.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked.

"Leo and Raph are in the training room, and Donnies in the lab." Mikey grinned. "As usual."

"Thanks!" I walked into the training room, where sure enough, Leo and Raph were fighting each other. I knelt by my bag again, pulling out two more boxes of chocolate, a Captain Ryan action figure for Leo, and a pair of boxing gloves with flames on them for Raph.

Holding two items in each hand, I stood up and called, "Hey guys!"

They both looked at me.

"Happy valentines day!"

The two turtles came over, taking the presents from my hands.

"These are so cool!" Leo said grinning.

"Yea, thanks Joe!" Raph grinned and pulled on the gloves.

"Glad you like them. I'm going to find Donnie."

I left the room, and walked into Donnie's lab. He was leaning over his lab table.

"Hey Donnie!" I called. I pulled out the box of chocolates and chemistry set I'd gotten him.

He looked up, and I set the gifts on his desk. "Happy valentines day Donnie!" I said smiling.

Donnie grinned. "Thanks Joe. These are cool!"

"No problem!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh, Donnie? Can I ask something?"

"Sure Joe, you can ask me anything!"

"I uh… I was wondering…" I pulled out the ninja star necklace, and held it out. "I got this for April, and I'm planning on telling her I like her. But I'm not sure how. Do you have any advice?"

Donnie smiled. "Just be yourself, Joe. Alright?"

I smiled. "Alright. Thanks, Donnie." I glanced down at the necklace. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like what?" a girl's voice asked. I gasped, spinning around and hiding the necklace behind my back.

"April!"

"Hi Joe!" April smiled. "Happy valentines day, you guys!" she gave Donnie a composition notebook. "To write in," she explained. "And to keep your notes organized."

Donnie beamed. "Thanks April!"

April came back over to me and handed over a framed picture. It was from six months ago, when we'd first met. I took it from her carefully.

"April, this is awesome!" I grinned widely, then reached into my bag. "I got something for you to." setting the picture in the bag, I took out the box of chocolate and handed it to her.

April took it, smiling. "These look delicious! Thanks, Joe!"

I breathed in deeply. "Actually, I got you something else to." Donnie stood up quickly.

"I'm going to talk to the others and show them the notebook. I'll be back in a few minutes." he winked at me before walking out the door. April tilted her head.

"What did you get me?" she asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," I said softly. April looked confused, but did as I asked. I went around to her back, putting the necklace around her neck and fastening it.

"Ok, you can look now,"I said, stepping back.

April opened her eyes and looked at the necklace, then gasped. "Oh Joe, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she threw her arms around my neck, then let go. I noticed her cheeks were slightly red. Was she blushing? I shook the thought away. That was ridiculous.

"April?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Um, since its valentines day, I was wondering…" I cleared my throat. "April, I've had… I've had a crush on you for a while now, and I was hoping you would be my… my…"

April had been watching me with wide eyes, but when I said that, she smiled and grabbed my shirt, pulling me down to her level and kissing me gently. After a few seconds, she pulled away and said, "I would _love_ to be your girlfriend, Joe."

I smiled, a dazed expression on my face. April giggled, and took my hand.

"Come on, mr. ATAC agent. Let's go spread the news, shall we?"

Hand in hand, we walked out of Donnie's lab to find all four of the turtles waiting for us. I looked at Donnie.

"You told them?"

"Of course I did! We're all happy for you two." Donnie smiled.

Raph crossed his arms, grinning. "It's about time!"

"Did you two kiss?" Mikey asked curiously. Raph hit him on the back of his head.

"Shellbrain!"

April laughed. "It's fine. In fact…"

She put her hands on my shoulders, I leaned down, and we kissed again.

Mikey clapped, and Raph laughed. "Nice job, Joe!"

I heard someone clear their throat, and April and I pulled away from each other to see Master Splinter standing there tapping his foot. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Master Splinter…"

…

 **Hi hey so I cannot talk right now, I hope you enjoyed this and tell me if you want me to make it into a real story like with how they met and stuff byeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
